Music for the Ears
by UnluckyWriter
Summary: Percy Robertson: unpopular, weird, normal. But when a weird guy claims to be his long-lost boyfriend, things just went downhill. Includes robot teachers, floating scooters, and blue candy! WARNING: Cussing, OOCness and BoyXboy! Pairing: LukeXPercy HIATUS!


_**Music for the Ears**_

Chapter 1: Bad Day

**Summary: Percy Robertson: unpopular, weird, normal. But when a weird guy claims to be his long-lost boyfriend, things just went downhill. Includes robot teachers, floating scooters, and blue candy!**

**Pairing: LukeXPercy**

**Warnings: May contain spoilers!! The characters may act kind of OC!!! And there will be OC characters, so yeah…Contains YAOI!! Plus, this is a **_**REINCARNATION**_** fic!! So yeah…did I mention there's going to be cussing in this? No? Well, I did now.**

**Note: Yeah, I know!! I broke my promise on only finishing one fic before starting another! But I couldn't resist! I had another idea! So yeah…please don't mob me or whatsoever! It's my conscience's fault! (-hides in bomb shelter-) Plus, this is an REINCARNATION fic! Not an OC fic, **_**but**_** there will be OC peoples in here (to help the storyline and such), so there you have it! All flames will be proved futile against my bomb house!!**

**********************

"_You know I love you, right?" The shorter boy murmured, hugging the other male closer._

_The taller of the two planted a soft kiss on the younger's forehead. "Yeah, but I love you more."_

_The first boy grinned. "You better."_

_******_

_Over the years, technology has become more advanced (though not much), the buildings more changed, Ipods, TVs, and any other small gizmo more shrunken than ever. It was a new age…_

_******_

"Where- _hic-_ are you going? _Hic!"_

"Out!" Percy yelled, slamming the door on his drunken mother's red face.

The sixteen year old stomp down the apartment stairs and went out the door. The sunshine blinded him for a second, but than his eyes readjust and he ran to the nearest subway.

The teen quickly ditched down the stairs, and it so happened that he tripped over a six-year old. Before the bystanders could laugh, they caught a glimpse of the boy's face, and immediately clammed up. Percy Robertson's face was so horrifyingly terrifying, that it would've probably made the Devil himself scream like a little girl. Oh boy…

Said teenager finally stopped in his tracks, and proceeded to wait for the metal speedy subway of New York City. Even though the world was now more techno-advanced-like, the New Yorkian subways were still the same, except, more fast.

As Percy waited for the transportation, he wriggled out his MP3 and stuck the earphones in his ears. _In the End_ by Linkin Park played (_**1**_), and the black-haired boy slowly felt his anger ebb away, though the animosity was still there.

A few moments passed before the boy heard the rumblings of the subway coming. The metal transport skidded to a halt before opening its mechanic doors, a robot-sounding voice issuing safety guidelines and such.

Percy traipse into the metal car and sat down in a random orange seat, making the two people on either side of said seat notice him, but they went back to what they were doing, not caring whether the existence of a sixteen-year old boy was worth it or not. Percy was use to it, though.

The sighed, feeling even calmer as the gentle movement of the subway drove him toward his favored destination.

He was glad he was away from it all. The annoying shitty school, the stupid bullies, and his drunk-mother-of-a-mom, it was pretty much a living Hell. But like he said, he was pretty much use to it.

Until today that is…

Percy quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he felt _someone_ staring at him.

Making a discreet facade, Percy quietly lifted his eyes to see the staring person. Sea-green eyes roved along the crowd full of people before he saw the person.

It was a teen that look at least a bit older than him. He had blond hair, fairish-tan skin, and a long white scar that marred on one of said teen's cheek. He also had mischievous, shining blue eyes. And those mischievous, shining blue eyes were riveted on Percy…

Or maybe the guy was staring at the cute brown-haired popular-lookin' chick sitting next to him.

As if sensing Percy's thoughts, the popular-looking girl looked up, and seeing the blond teen sitting across from them, began fluttering her eyelashes in a seductive, flirtatious way.

Percy thought she was acting plain ridiculous.

But, in all, Percy thought the blond dude…was hot. Sexy even, if he wanted to admit it.

A few years ago, he realized he was bisexual. Girls never really interested him, only a few. And he seemed to pay more attention to the male group of the lot…but he got over the shock, and with his friends help, he pretty much accepted his orientation.

Once again snapping out of his reverie, Percy perked up as the robotic-sounding voice resounded throughout the car to tell the peoples that the New York Harbor was coming up (_**2**_).

Soon the subway screeched to a stop, and the sixteen-year old nonchalantly exited the metal car, not noticing a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

Percy walked on the smooth gray sidewalk, thinking nothing and everything at the same time. He was still listening to music, this time, a song by Simple Plan.

The green-eyed boy finally stopped walking, resorting to lean against the poles that separated land from the ocean water. For some strange reason, being near the ocean actually calm his mind…the stupid thing is, he _hates_ the ocean.

That's also part of the reason of his day.

School, home, and everything were the usual. His mom was still drunk, his friends were still awesome goofballs, and the bullies were still the same.

Until one remark blew the top.

Percy grit his teeth, clenching the iron bars until his knuckles turned white. He was still so _pissed._

_**----Flashback----**_

"_Ugh…why can't the damn clock tick tock any faster??"_

_Today was a Thursday. A very boring Thursday, at that. _

_Percy rolled his eyes at his bored looking friend. "We got at least five more minutes, Shiloh. So shut your grumbling."_

_Shiloh, a tall, tan, punk, and VERY rebellious girl who wears spiked ornaments for jewelry, snorted. "What-EVA! I'm still more kick-ass!" And the girl than proceeded to flex her arms, showing the thin, yet hard muscles underneath the flesh._

_Percy stared._

"_What?" Shiloh saucily asked. "Are you amazed at my magnificence?"_

"_Noo…"Percy replied, stifling a snicker. "Right now, I'm wondering if you're either a girl…or a dude in disguise of a girl."_

_Silence. Not for very long though._

"_WHY YOU-??!!" Shiloh screeched, raising her claw-looking hands to strangle the boy in front of her. Percy squeaked and dodged around the angry girl._

"_Now, now," A calm voice interrupted. "No need to go homicidal, Shi." _

_Said girl pivoted around, eyes go wide, an enormous grin spread on her face, and she yelled out, "Bobby!!!!!" _

_Wow…all homicide-ness gone._

_The new-comer named 'Bobby', smiled and opened his arms to hug his girlfriend. "How's it going?" He murmured. _

_Bobby's real name is Robert. But Shiloh, all in her punk glory decided to deck his name into something more…awesome. (As she says…)_

_Bobby: kind, gentle, quiet, calm, and intelligently smart. _

_Shiloh: Punk-rock, sarcastic, tough, and is street-smart._

_Percy still wondered how in the world that the two even got together._

_As his two friends continue to hug and giggle, Percy rolled his green eyes._

"_Okay, guys, if you got the time to cuddle, you got the time to get ready to get outta here. Break's almost over," the sixteen-year old said in a monotone voice._

_Shiloh, who's seventeen, gave him a dirty look over Bobby's shoulder and flipped Percy the traffic finger._

"_Screw you!" She hissed._

_Percy rolled his eyes once again._

"_No, thank you. And anyways, I thought you wanted to screw Bobby, not me."_

_Percy had to resist the urge to cackle like a maniac at his friends' baffled expression._

_Shiloh stomped her feet._

"_Damn it, you stupid shorty! One day, I swear," The punk girl pointed an accusing finger at the youngest and shortest of the group. "I swear! One say, when you get yourself a boy/girlfriend, I will tease you, 'til you drop dead!!"_

_Bobby and Percy sweat dropped. _

"_Huh, why are you three idiot-kateers out here, hmm?" A new voice suddenly asked. "And why the racket?"_

_Percy's hairs on the back of his neck stuck up, and he spun around, scowling._

"_Well, whadaya know? It's the witchy twins!" The sea-green eyed teen growled. "And FYI, it's break-time, so we're free at this hour…Zane, Lane."_

_The newcomers were rich, snobby-looking fraternal twins. Both were neon-blond headed seventeen-year olds, with stinging, cruel hazel eyes, and a constant sneer on their lips. Zane, was the male of the duo, while Lane, was the female. The twins seem to have an unknown grudge on Percy and his friends, always insulting and reporting lies to the teachers. From then on, the two opposing sides practically hate each other._

_Zane stepped up, a twisted smirk on his pale face. "So? We could always tell the teachers that you guys are just slacking, since you all aren't outside in the schoolyard."_

"_Oh, go and fuck yourself!" Shiloh snarled, stepping in front of Percy. "We ain't disobeying any rules, so shut your trap and get outta here! Anyways, who made you God all of a sudden?"_

_While Zane reeled away from being dissed at (Bobby even winced), Lane strode forward, locking eye-to-eye with her opposite._

"_Be quiet, peasant," Lane ordered coldly. "You have no right to disobey your superiors." _

"_What's with this 'peasant' business?" Surprisingly, it was Bobby, the timid one of the group who spoke. But when someone unpleasant is talking to his girlfriend, he usually takes action. "We're not in the England times, Lane."_

_Zane followed to his sister's side, his usual sneer on his pale face. "Because she's poor, of course. Or are all of you stupider than you appear?"_

_Silence._

"_YOU-STUPID- PRICK!!" Shiloh began screaming, lunging toward the male twin, fingers itching to choke him. Bobby and Percy held her back though, anger clear in their eyes._

"_That was too far," Percy snarled, hearing Bobby hushing the tough girl. "Why don't you go somewhere else and bully a first-grader or something? That's already on your schedule I bet."_

_The three friends turned around to stalk off when Lane's voice hissed out into the hallway._

"_Oh really, Percy Robertson? We're the ones that went too far? What about your father? Didn't he go too far when he died, because he didn't know how to __**swim?**__"_

_Percy frozed and he swore he saw red._

_The next thing he knew, a dazed Lane was on the ground, her head slump against the water fountain, while the machine mentioned, was gushing out water out from the spout onto the girl twin's head._

_Even though he didn't really knew how or when the water gushed or whatever, but Lane's face was so shocked, so surprised and astounded that it made him want to laugh. His friends' looks were the thing that kept him silent. _

_Percy took a step back, reality setting in, as he realized what he think he just caused. Percy took another shaky step back._

"_P-Percy? Wh-what?" Shiloh stuttered, dark eyes wide while Bobby stared in astonishment._

_Percy opened his mouth to speak, took another look at his friends' expressions…and then promptly ran, not looking back as he shot out the doors, ignoring the people that shouted his name._

_**----End Flashback----**_

Percy groaned, lowering his head as music played hauntingly in his ears.

'God, why is life so screwed up?' The sixteen-year old thought sulkily, unconsciously walking in a random direction. 'I hope Shiloh and Bobby's not too mad with me…since I bailed out and ran…'

The dark-haired teen sighed and then he raised his head and finally noticed where he was. The New York pier, near a tourist ferry express.

"Hey kid," A deep, grungy voice said. "You goin' or not?"

Percy craned his neck to see a chubby, alcoholic-looking man, holding out ferry tickets with a sullen look in the man's brown eyes.

"Uh…" Percy muttered blankly. 'Oh why the heck not?' The sea-green eyed teen thought. 'Might as well get as much as I can in this day.'

"Yeah," Percy agreed, stepping up to the ticket-man. "How much?"

The chubby man snorted a logy before saying, "Two bucks, kid."

Percy gave the man a dark look before pulling his wallet out, muttering, "Damn, why can't it be cheaper?"

The man shrugged, pocketing the two bucks Percy had given him into his red-striped shirt pocket. "Life ain't fair, kid. Here." The sullen man handed a red and yellow ticket to Percy before moving onto another person in line.

The sixteen-year old sighed before trudging up the ramp way onto the ferry named '_Polaris North.'_

'This better be a nice ride,' the black-haired teen thought, walking over and leaning over the ferry's rail.

Moments later, the ferry boat filled up with people and the small boat started moving.

Ignoring the captain of the ferry's great lecture on ferry safety and whatever, Percy zoned out, staring in a dream-like state over the Hudson River's glittery waters. 'So peaceful…' The teen thought sleepily. He was about to nod off while standing when a small nudge tugged him back to the present. Percy started a bit and began looking all around, confusedly. A small sniffle brought his attention down to his feet.

"What the-?" Percy exclaimed blankly, staring at a small girl with long brown hair, freckled nose, and huge, gigantic blue eyes, who also appeared to be seven-years old. Wanting to be alone, Percy attempted an angry expression and growled, "Hey, get lost!"

The little girl didn't even seemed fazed. She only stepped beside Percy and with one hand on the rusty, sliver rail, she stared out at the river much lie Percy did on arrival.

The girl was holding a purple balloon on a thin string, Percy noticed, the buoyant ball of rubber floating in the river breeze.

"Do you know how to swim?" The small seven-year old suddenly said, snapping Percy out of his reverie.

"What?"

"Do you know how to swim?" The little girl repeated, turning her big blue eyes on the older boy before her.

"I- yeah, I know how to swim. Who doesn't?" Percy sputtered confusedly. "Anyways, why are you talking to me? Where's your mom?"

The mysterious girl only pointed in the direction of a lady wearing a formal business dress before answering, as if she had never heard Percy's question. "Well, _I_ don't know how to swim."

Percy's right eye twitched in annoyance, but figuring that he couldn't get rid of the seven-year old girl, he just opt to converse with her. "Okay, should I care if you could swim or not?"

The girl only gave him a mournful look. "Is swimming scary?"

Percy's expression darkened a little bit. He turned his neck and glance out at the river. "At first…when you're a beginner, yeah…but once you get the hang of it, you're not so afraid of the water anymore."

The little child cocked her brown head to a side, scooting closer to the teen, her purple balloon floating along with her. "My mom never taught me to swim, she's too busy, she says…"

Percy gave her a tired look, mixed with a little tinge of sadness, though, barely noticeable. "Parents are like that."

The girl craned her neck over the rail, standing on her tippy-toes as she looked at the murky blue water swishing against the ferry. "I'm afraid of water," the blue-eyed girl said softly. "Because I don't know how to swim."

"Then get someone to teach you!" Percy said exasperatedly, desperately wanting peace and quiet for his mind. "Now can you leave me alone? Why are you even talking to me anyhow? I'm a teenager! Go find another kid or whatever, just leave me alone!"

The girl stared at him for some time before finally answering, her tone quiet and wise-sounding.

"You're lonely."

Percy gave her a startled look. "What?!"

"You're lonely," the child repeated, eyes dark and solemn. "You want someone that can understand you, help you…love you. But you think that no one will. You're lonely." (_**3)**_

Percy stared, before backing away slowly. "Okay, kid. I don't know you, and I would like that to remain that way. I'm going to forget this ever happened and leave. Starting now."

The sixteen-year old spun around on his heel and stalked off away from the quiet girl. 'What was that all about?' He thought hotly, walking quickly through the crowds of people. 'I'm not lonely!'

Yet…why did his heart throb in pain when he thought that?

In his haste to get away from the girl, Percy bumped into a blond teen, not noticing anything unusual.

"Oh, sorry," Percy muttered distractedly, walking off.

The blond teenager watched Percy's receding back with a small smirk, blue eyes glinting in mischief. He clicked his fingers together, and glanced out onto the Hudson River. Seeing what he wanted to see, even though nothing was out on the waters, the blond nodded to himself and vanished into the crowd.

Percy was on the other side of the ferry, once again leaning over a rusty rail. 'Ugh, what a freaking lousy day.' The teen sullenly though, sighing. Before he could think of another complaining thought of the day, something slammed against the small ferryboat, shaking everything.

"Whoa!" Percy yelled, flipping over the railing as the ferry was hit again. The sixteen-year old managed to grab the metal railing before he landed in the churning water, jean-clad legs dangling. "Wha-what the hell??!!"

Percy struggled to climb the metal railing, hands scrabbling. He finally made it over, both feet on the shaky ferry floor. The sea-green eyed teen raised his head and noticed the pandemonium happening. Another slam brought Percy to his knees as people ran around screaming to be brought to land, knocking him over in the process.

'What the fuck is _going on???!!!'_ Percy thought wildly. He began crawling to around, dodging people's feet and handbags, wincing every time when something collided with his shoulders. Percy finally reached the side of the ferry where he had talked to the little girl, and peered over the side. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "The hell??!!"

Percy quickly leaped up and snatched a passing man's arm. "Do you see that serpent??!"

The man wrenched his appendage away, staring at Percy like he was an insane lunatic.

"The hell are you talking about??!" The man hollered panicky. "You stupid or what?! That's no snake! It's a terrorist submarine for Christ's sake!!" The terrified male proceeded to escape, screaming while waving his hands around.

"What?!" Percy sputtered disbelievingly, looking over the side of the ferry once again.

He blinked as the image before him flickered to that of a scaly, green serpent, then to that of a black, metallic submarine.

"What the crap??!!" Percy gritted his teeth and look intensely at the watery object. As if seeing through a looking glass clearly for the first time, the image stilled and Percy could see that it wasn't any terrorist submarine. It was a green serpent.

As if sensing the wide sea-green eyes, the sea-snake looked eerily up at the sixteen-year old. The snake's eyes were a deep, liquid amber, looking all hypnotizing. Percy flinched. Seeing the teen shudder, the serpent seemed to leer, sharp mouth stretched into an evil-like smile that Percy swore he saw. The snake ducked underwater, and Percy could see that the shadow underneath was absolutely humongous, before that same shadow shot forward like a bullet and slammed into the side of the small ferryboat.

Percy let out a loud yell, falling onto his butt as the boat shook crazily around.

'Crap! Crap!' The teen thought fearfully. 'Either I'm going insane or I'm actually seeing a serpent, this is still crazy! I'm outta here!'

Percy stood wobbly to his feet and began running toward who knows where, when a shrill scream broke the atmosphere.

He managed to turn his head at the right time, when the little girl from before flew over the ferry side, screaming as she landed in the murky water. Percy's eyes widened and he ran to the railing.

"KID!" Percy yelled, looking into the wild river for the blue-eyed child.

Water splashed up and about as a small, matted head popped up from the river, little hands thrashing around for something to hold on.

"_**HELP!!"**_ The little girl cried in horror, struggling to be above water. "_**PLEASE- HELP M-!"**_ Her brown head went back underwater and she came back up again, coughing her lungs out.

Percy looked frantically at the horror-stricken people around him, yelling, "Come on! Someone go and help her!!"

No one volunteered, opting to look petrified and statue-like. Percy looked back toward the thrashing girl, hands clenching the railing so hard it turned white. He didn't want to go in the water at all, yet he didn't want the little girl to die.

A hand clamped down on his shoulders and spun him around harshly. Percy's sea-green eyes met brown eyes of the formal business looking woman from before, except this time, she looked more terrified. "Please!" She babbled wildly, holding Percy's shoulder in a vice-like grip. "Please! Save my daughter!!"

"What?!" Percy yelled, staring at the lady like she was mental. "But-"

At that moment, Percy turned his head toward the water, on reflex, when he saw the little girl's head go under, this time, not coming up. As if by some kind of twisted macabre fate, the serpent's head rose above the water and seemed to notice the drowning little girl, leering evilly before diving back down, shooting straight toward the child.

Percy watched the scene, feeling as if time stood still, ignoring the little girl's mother's screams, as he remembered that long ago, someone was drowning, and he just stood there, afraid to enter the water, crying as the person's limp body disappeared beneath the waves. _'DAD!_''_NOOO!' Ambulance noises-people talking-confusion-tears- (__**4)**_

"FUCK THIS!!"

Percy wrenched his shoulder away from the screaming woman, and jumped over the side of the ferry.

The cold instantly overcame his senses, all the reality noise dulling as Percy floated blankly in the water, looking like a spectral ghost. A tug beated against his chest, and with a watery start, the teen quickly swam to the surface. He broke above the water, breathing in gallon-full of air to restore his lungs of deprivation. Immediately, Percy began swimming in the direction of where he thought he last saw the seven-year old, feeling strong energy in his arms and legs.

The sixteen-year old dove underneath the waves, tasting the murkiness of the river, ignoring it as he saw the child through water-filled eyes. But another shape was quickly emerging behind the girl as she weakly reached for the surface, strength failing. Knowing the time limit and the danger of the situation, Percy put in a burst of strength that surprised even himself, and in a flash, he reached the brown-haired girl, holding her closely.

Unfortunately, at the same moment, the serpent materialized in front of the duo, looking hungrily gleeful as it opened its jaws to consume them. Without thinking, Percy somehow reached down…and snatched his black converse, throwing his shoe into the snake's mouth. The serpent jerked back, feeling the object lodge unwillingly in its throat as it tried to dislodge it, choking. Percy hoped it died from the dirtiness of the shoe (pieces of gum, dirt, mud, garbage, etc.).

The teen began to skedaddle out of there, swimming toward the surface. He finally broke the blue waters, breathing in _glorious _air while patting the little girl's back as she retched the liquid from her system. Percy swam weakly toward the '_Polaris North',_ the child clinging to his neck like a stubborn, terrified monkey, not uttering a word, just hiccupping wetly.

He finally reached the ferry, handing the girl to the sobbing mother. The girl lunged toward her mother in frenzy, bawling her eyes out. Percy just tiredly watched, no one noticing him as they crowded around the mother and daughter (Percy was used to the ignorance though, so he didn't pry, he was actually relieved). Finally, the blue-eyed girl, tears running down her face as she gazed idolizing at her saviour.

"T-thank you," she stuttered, wiping away her tears.

"Yes, thank you, thank you," the girl's mother whispered, hugging her child closer.

Percy gave a small smile. "Learn how to swim," the teen told her. Suddenly, something chomped down on his shoeless leg, drawing a surprised cry from him before the people, as he was dragged underneath the river.

Percy turned, struggling as he saw the blistering rage emit from the scaly serpent as it bit down harder on his appendage, obviously relishing the taste of red iron as blood gushed out. Hot pain laced his leg like iron, blurring his mind into nothingness. One word was his last thought as he blacked out.

'_**No.'**_

_*******_

Percy felt like he was in the Sahara Desert as he rolled onto his back, spitting sand out of his mouth as he opened his eyes to have the sun blast directly. Agonized groans escape his lips as he once again, closed his eyes. Then in a sudden flash of memories- _a crying child, a screaming woman, an evil serpent-_ Percy shot back up, quickly checking his shoeless leg for the bite. The only thing he found…was nothing.

"What the?! Is this a dream or some kind of crack shit?!" Percy exclaimed. But that theory was proven wrong as his pant leg was ripped into shreds and dried blood decorated the tips of his pants like a bad memory. It was, in fact a bad memory, Percy shivered at the thought, relieving the serpent's bite over and over.

Percy suddenly remembered his MP3, and began worrying about the small object's state as he dragged it out his jean pocket. Seeing his MP3 looking all right, his joy plummeted as he tested the technology, cursing as it didn't whir to life.

"I hate this day," the teen moaned pathetically, pocketing his useless MP3 as he stood to his feet. "Goddamn, I should make an official fucking holiday outta this."

Percy tested his somehow healed leg for pain, and when it didn't come, he began walking to the nearest subway station, too immerse in his negative thoughts to even wonder _how_ his leg appeared to have no damage, _how_ he appeared to feel dry, and _how_ he had mysteriously appeared on an isolated part of the beach when he was in the water.

Walking bystanders turned up an odd eye at Percy's strange attire (one ripped pant leg and a shoeless, sockless foot), but decided not to comment as they saw the rather dangerous expression on the teen's face.

A few minutes later, Percy arrived underground and a subway came screeching up right on time, doors opening. Percy entered, not noticing that he and another person was in the train, and sat down, grabbing his MP3 and staring at it like it died, though, technically it did, so no comment…

"Stupid, mother-fucking, asshole of a day…" Percy muttered darkly, shaking a fist at the subway train like a lunatic as it drove on. "Why does life hate me??!!"

Brushing his black hair harshly away from his eyes, Percy stood up as the subway's robotic voice announced the area of his apartment. He sighed as the metal doors opened, and proceeded to step out when suddenly, a hand shot out and dragged him back inside the train.

'People have been _waay_ to grabby lately,' Percy blankly mused, feeling his breath knocked out from him as he someone slammed him onto a row of seats, pinning his arms to the sides.

Percy sighed and was about to open his eyes to see the stranger and give whoever the bastard was a piece of his mind when a soft weight settled on his partially opened lips. Kissing. Someone was _kissing _him.

To say that Percy was extremely shocked was an understatement. He was downright flabbergasted and a little scared. Someone was _freaking_ _KISSING him!! _And it didn't stop oh-so-innocently there. Oh no, it did not.

The stranger pressed even closer, kissing Percy so hard he bet his lips were bruised. Unfortunately, he couldn't really open his eyes to see who it was because the person was _too_ close. The unholy bastard had a tight grip on his wrists, making sure Percy wouldn't struggle, but he didn't have to for Percy was in shock.

There was a strange feel with the kisses, Percy still mused, hints of longing and desperation with the mix of usual lust in the emotions. The point where the stranger was sticking a tongue in his mouth was when Percy actually realized his situation.

"Mmphf!!"

The kisses were beginning to fog his mind into mush, making him actually _enjoy_ them, and Percy Robertson did not want his mind to be like that, thank you very much. As the invading tongue explore every nook and cranny of his of his mouth, Percy began struggling like crazy, intent on escaping and killing the person that was currently raping his pie-hole.

His struggles did nothing but seem to amuse the stranger, who Percy swear on his life that the guy smirked before breaking the kiss and moving to Percy's exposed tan neck, biting and kissing the whole while.

Percy's face turned pure scarlet, the color that the Devil himself would've envy, an accidental moan breaking past his unwilling bruised lips. At the sound, the bastardly stranger bit particularly hard on Percy's neck, near the shoulders.

"HOLY **SHIT!!"** Percy yelped, his skin burning like flames. A deep, throaty chuckle came from the mysterious stranger as he licked the mark he made, making the person he's molesting shiver.

Feeling his body turning toward the worse, Percy desperately raised his shoeless leg and gave a kick to the stranger, catapulting the bastard into the train's floor. Quickly getting up before the stranger could get his bearings, Percy scrambled toward the subway doors. As luck would have it, the doors were closed and he had passed his stop _way_ back. Percy's eyes widen to an indescribable size.

"No _way_ in _HELL!"_

"Heh. Even all this time you're still a feisty one."

Percy pivoted around to give a glare to the one mysterious-sonuvabitch-of-a-bastard-that-cost-him-his-stop figure, cheeks still dark from the…earlier scene.

"You son of a motherfucking bitch!!" Percy all but screeched, wanting to stalk over and punch the grinning person but not wanting to be pulled downed and molested some more, stayed far away. "You perverted, dirty bastard!!"

The person grinned slyly, standing up to lounge in the subway chair. "It's not nice to call your boyfriend names, Percy."

"My _WHAT??!!" _Percy sputtered loudly. "What the f- wait, how the hell do you know my name?!"

The bastard (as Percy oh-so-fondly nicknamed) chuckled. "Tsk, tsk. Have you forgotten who I am?"

Percy frowned. "What in the hell's name are you talking about?" Realization dawned into his green eyes. "Holy crud! You're that guy that was on the subway earlier!"

And that was true. The same guy with the sandy blonde hair, mischievous blue eyes, long pale scar on one side of the face, and one sly smiling mouth.

The blonde smirked a bit, speaking while his blue eyes roved up and down Percy's form that creeped out the latter, "You got it! Though, you only got half of it right." He stood up and began walking toward Percy, smirk growing wider as the younger male of the duo shrinked back, scowling. "Well, after all these years, of course you would have forgotten me. So to refresh your memory…" He leaned in close, so close that Percy felt his warm breathing, and whispered huskily, "The name's Luke, got that memorized (**5)**? Oh yeah, to let you know, we use to be lovers."

In a flash, Luke was sitting down, watching the silent black-haired teenager's expression. What he saw was amusing.

Percy's face went through a sequence of emotions: first blankness, second disbelief, and lastly, anger.

"What the FUCK??!!" Percy exclaimed hotly, red cheeks darkening even more. "Damn it! Where's a pay phone when you need it?! I gotta call the Looney house! There's an insane escaped patient right here!" The sixteen-year old than pointed an accusing finger at the blonde sitting in the seats.

Luke raised a fine eyebrow. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Of course- NOT!" Percy sarcastically replied. "You're in over yourself if you think that _story_ could seduce me! I don't know how you know my name or whatever, but you're crazy! Mentally unstable!"

The older blonde male sighed and rubbed his temples like he had experience this outburst all the time. "Percy, Percy, Percy… a long time ago, you _died._"

Time seemed to freeze. "What?" Percy asked, voice a little hoarse.

"Years ago, you were killed by a secret attack by Kronos, who we thought we banished to Tartarus. We all thought you were gone for good, but the Fate's, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, and all the other gods, decided to send your soul to the world of the living once again, to be reincarnated," Luke explained quietly.

Percy was face was that of confusion before he said, "Hades? Poseidon? The Greek gods? But they're not real! And how the hell am I dead and reincarnated or whatever?! I've been Percy through and through!"

"Yes, yes you have," Luke nonchalantly said, tossing a black MP3 hand to hand…

Wait a second…_black MP3??! _

Percy quickly checked his pockets, and finding them empty, snapped his head up to glare at the smirking blonde.

"Missing something?" Luke innocently asked, waving the small gizmo around.

"Give. It. Back." Percy hissed out, ready to fight to get his precious music-player back, regardless of the danger of 'pervert's intent on molestation.'

"Not before you believe me," the older teen replied, slouching down in his seat.

"How the fuck can I??!" Percy exploded. "I don't even know what the fucking shit you're saying and you expect me to _believe_ you??!"

Silence. Then…

"Remember the time you got beaned in the head by Annabeth's rock-hard chocolate chip cookies?" Luke asked, blue eyes locking with green. "You had a nasty bump on your head for weeks."

"What the hell does that have to do with this?! And who's Annab-" Percy began to growl before he doubled over, his head suddenly throbbing. "Wha-?"

Strange images appeared in his mind: a girl's triumphant grin as she held a lethal looking pastry, a familiar blonde teen laughing with another boy with- strange to say- goat feet and fur, and a giant, humongous looking dog that was bigger than the serpent he had fought, barking.

"Remember that?" Luke's voice broke through Percy's mind, shattering the memories.

Percy blinked and found himself on his knees and hands, panting as if he had run a decathlon.

"What the hell was that?" He finally asked, struggling back to his feet.

"You're remembering," the only other inhabitant simply said.

"_Downtown New York coming up,"_ a sudden robotic voice rang out, causing Percy and Luke to start, for they were so engross in their conversation. "_Passengers, please wait for doors to open fully before exiting. Thank you and have a good day."_

Hearing that, Percy perked up, eyes immediately going for the still closed mechanic doors. Luke noticed his look and promptly said, "Oh no you don't. You're not leaving so quick after I just found you."

Percy growled and lowered his head, eyes secretly glancing over to the subway computer map that showed the upcoming stop that was approaching in exactly thirty seconds. To escape unscathed _and_ to get back his MP3 would be a hard feat. So he'll have to use his ultimate, killer weapon that would only work against the perverted blonde teenager even though it might not work…

Percy mentally gulped before he looked up, purposely fixing his green eyes on Luke's blue ones, trying to make his eyes look deep and mysterious. "Luke…"

Luke's eyes widen a bit as he heard the soft, husky tone, feeling a bit...confused? Turned on? Well, obviously, it's both.

"Y-yeah?" The blonde accidentally stuttered, straightening a bit.

Percy sauntered over to the taller teen- who was still sitting down, MP3 loose in his grip- and leaned down so he was eye to eye with him.

"_Luke…"_ Percy practically moaned out, eyes slightly lidded and mouth partially opened.

Luke swallowed harshly, feeling a little hot. Percy leaned in closer, close enough to kiss the blonde. As if in some kind of trance, Luke closed his eyes and waited…

What he didn't expect, was a hard punch to the cheek, a knee in his stomach, and the MP3 to be wrenched away. Luke's head was still ringing as his cranium in mention rested against the subway window, hearing Percy snicker a little before the sixteen-year old jumped out the open doors, calling back, "I hope you like that, you dirty pervert!"

The silver train doors closed and the subway began going along on its merry way.

Luke opened his eyes and smirked, a hand on the forming purple bruise that marred his right cheek.

"Yeah, I like that Percy," Luke purred. "But I rather like your kisses to punches."

The blonde immortal stood, stretching.

"See you soon."

***

Percy quickly closed his apartment door, tired from running. The teen stumbled into the living room, intent on getting to his bedroom and sleeping when soft snoring caught his attention. Percy glanced over and saw his mother laid sprawled over the ragged couch, sleeping with discarded cans of beer all around.

The sea-green eyed boy walked over to his mother, and gazed at the peaceful face of Molly Robertson as she breathed in and out. She almost looked like she did years ago…before _that_ happened. The only times Percy seemed to see her with a true, happy expression, was when she slept, free from reality.

Percy gently went into a closet and came out, carrying a quilt which he draped it over his mother, murmuring, "Sorry for yelling at you, Mom…"

Molly's only response was a loud snore, she turning onto her side.

Giving one last, sad look, Percy strolled into his room, closing the door behind him. He sat on the bed, sighing.

'God, today suck,' he thought. 'But hey, at least I got my MP3 back.'

The teenagers fished his music-player out, and -just out of habit than anything- stuck the headphones in his ears and press the _on_ button.

Suddenly, he gasped and sat up as the song _Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan_ played.

"What the crap??"

Percy stared at the small technology, because he had sworn that the little gizmo was water-logged so much, it ceased to work. But here it was, playing a song. In great condition, too.

Percy shook his head. "This is so weird."

He stood up and went over into his bathroom, readying the shower before he slipped off his shirt. What he saw made him drop said shirt to the ground in shock.

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS???!!"**

It was…a hickey. A good sized one, at that.

Percy poked at it and flinched as he felt a little pain. That was when he remembered who inflicted…the abomination in the first place.

Luke.

"Oh my god," Percy breathed angrily. "Damn this all to hell, if I ever see his face again, I'm going to KICK his arrogant, bastardly ass to hell and back! Then I'll castrate him!! Fuck, fuck, fuckety fuck!! Why does this have to happen to me??!!"

The _'if I ever see his face again' _came all too soon.

***

History class was a boring class to Percy.

The teen was walking in the door when he saw Shiloh and Bobby, obviously waiting for him. Percy quickly walked over, setting his textbook down.

"Oh man, sorry I bailed out yesterday," Percy sheepishly apologized, scratching his neck.

"You dumbass!" Shiloh cursed, whacking him on the head with her history book. "You left us hangin'!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Percy repeated over and over futilely, avoiding the book. "Shiloh! I mean it! I'm sorry!"

The punk girl drew back, still cross, but at least controlled. "Yeah, yeah…we're…." She trailed off, looking away.

Bobby chuckled, before he answered Percy's confused look. "What she means is that we're sorry for…stepping away from you, just because we didn't know what was going on…"

Percy looked a little surprised before he softened. "It's okay…to tell you guys the truth, I really didn't know what happened."

Shiloh shrugged. "Me neither. One thing we knew, we were dissing out the shitty twins, when I swore, the water fountain, like, turned on and the water grabbed her by the throat, and like, dragged her down!"

Percy gave her a pointed look. "Okey-doke. Now…tell me the real story."

Shiloh growled. "That was what I saw! So shut the hell up!"

"Okay, okay!" Bobby intervened before things could get out of hand. "Shush, guys. So Percy, what happened to you when you left?"

Percy bit his lip, and the two friends were thinking he wouldn't tell him when he said, "Yesterday was the weirdest and screwed up day of my life. There was this guy-"

"Hey! What's this?" Shiloh asked, reaching over and peeling off the large Band-aid off of Percy's exposed shoulder/neck before he could stop her.

Bobby and Shiloh saw the mark before Percy could cover it. Both were silent, eyes wide.

"Holy shit, man," Shiloh managed out. "Dude, are you still a virgin?"

"_Shiloh! _You BITCH!!" Percy hissed, snatching back the Band-aid and slapping it on the light purple hickey. "God! I was about to freakin' tell you, but you had to pull a stunt like th-"

"Class," the teacher suddenly announced, standing up. "We have a new student today."

Unwillingly, Percy and Co. turned around to see the newcomer. What he saw made Percy turned _white_.

"Oh, _fuck_ me."

Bobby gave him a concerned look. "What's wrong? It's just a new kid."

Percy shook his head. "It's not any new kid. It's _him."_

"Hi," the new kid greeted, smirking. "The name's Luke. Luke Castellan."

At that point, Percy fell out of his chair, twitching and praying-_ praying_- that a psychopath would come and kill him on the spot.

A futile effort.

* * *

**(1)- Yep, Linkin Park is still popular in the future! Who couldn't love 'em?**

**(2)-I don't know EVERYTHING about New York and it's area and crap, so sorry!**

**(3)-The kid is very, very perceptive…**

**(4)-That part was a glimpse of Percy's flashback. Don't worry, all will be explained in later chapters!**

**(5)-Quoting Axel from Kingson Hearts! That guy is like, shizzy awesome, man!**

**UnluckyWriter: Oh man!! (-Flops back in chair-) Finally! This is over! I've been working on this for like, 3 months! It's been a killer! And well, sorry that I didn't update ****Little Ocean, Smallest Sea ****yet! I had a plot bunny kamikaze me, and I had to do it! So sorry, sorry! But I promise to you faithful viewers, I'm working on it now! This story was rushed, so that's why it's crappy. So yeah… oh yeah! To the person that reivewed me just like, I dunno, a few hours ago? Yep, thanks for the looker out! I changed the word 'pheasant' to 'peasant', so I hope you're happy! =3 Man...I am _seriously_ going to have to fixed this...oh well.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
